Sora no Otoshimono: Tenshi no Masutaa
by angeloidofdarkness
Summary: Daedalus comes to Tomoki once again to try to warn him of a new threat, but disappears in the process. With no information, Tomoki tries his best to get to the bottom of it. Meanwhile, Ikaros tries to deepen the bond between herself and Tomoki as an odd young boy appears in Sorami. This child is a rouge angel that has escaped the Synapse. Could he be the threat? My 1st Fanfic ever.


Chapter 1:

The sun had begun to rise, painting the skies with a deep orange tint as morning made itself prominent. Its illuminating rays masking the Sakurai home with a soothing glow. Tomoki was fast asleep, venturing through whatever journey his dreams had in store for him. His body sprawled across the mat he lay on, and his thick, black hair blocking his face.

_"Tomoki… Tomoki please wake up…" a pleading voice called out to him. Softly shaking him the boy had finally opened his eyes and looked to the woman who the voice belonged to._

_"Daedalus..?" He asked, clueless of his surroundings. Opening his eyes a tad more, he looked to see an angel of long and flowing blue hair. Donned in a large, shimmering robe, the angel had her hands placed on his shoulders in her earlier attempt to wake him. Looking around briskly, Tomoki noticed the dream he was having. A dream he hadn't had in ages, this must have been urgent or something…_

_"There is another… you must beware…" Daedalus warned in nothing short of a whisper. She sounded weak. What the hell was going on here?_

_"Another?" Tomoki asked. "What? Another what!?" She began to fade back into the sky. He desperately tried to grab for the vanishing creature. "Wait! What do I need to beware of!?"_

_"I'm afraid there isn't time my dear," she acted calmly, though she was leaving against her will. "Just know that danger is imminent. Protect the angels."_

_"DAEDALUS!" Tomoki cried out, still trying to reach for her, but to no avail. She had already dissipated into the darkening skyline. He looked around frantically. Sure, this was a dream, but it wasn't a usual one, and it shouldn't go this wrong. The ground began to rumble underneath him as the skies faded to black._

Ikaros had laid beside her beloved master, despite the fact that angeloids weren't capable of sleep. She just wanted to stay by her master's side. Her reactor beat erratically being so close to Tomoki, causing her to perform scans every once in a while out of concern for herself. The pink-haired angeloid just couldn't place her finger on why she acted this way. After all, it was only her master. As morning began to fall, she noticed Tomoki's sleep becoming more and more restless until he began yelling and shaking in his sleep.

"Another… another what..?" The sleeping boy had said as he violently shook. Worried, Ikaros knelt over him quickly and began to shake him awake.

"Master," Her monotone voice echoed throughout the house. "Are you alright, Master? Please wake up… Master?" After a few minutes of his panic, she had finally managed to pull him into consciousness. "Good morning, Master… is everything alright?"

Tomoki had awoken to see Ikaros knelt over him, her deep green-blue eyes much remnant of the ocean staring down at him. Her words, though emotionless, flowed effortlessly into the much frantic air of the room. Sitting himself up, he nodded and politely returned his angeloid's greeting. "Ah… I'm fine. Good morning Ikaros." Slowly, he stood as Ikaros moved from him, and began to inch toward the bathroom.

The angeloid watched her master through glassed eyes, her reactor still pounding from having laid next to him the previous night. She pursed her frowning lips together slightly, attempting to speak. "M…master..?" A pinch of anxiety struck her otherwise uniform voice.

He turned in response to Ikaros, whose being nervous struck him as cute. "Yes Ikaros?"

"Um…mmm…" A wild blushed drowned her face. Never before has she had this much trouble addressing her master. She turned away slowly, and got up, simply saying, "I will start making breakfast now… Is that alright?"

"Of course… go ahead." Tomoki shrugged, finding it odd that Ikaros needed to ask to make breakfast. He paid it no mind and headed to take an early morning bath after his experience in the dream.

Nymph was in the living room, watching a marathon of soaps and stuffing her face with snacks. Hearing footsteps approaching the room, she looked over to the doorway as Ikaros had entered quietly. "Good morning, Nymph."

"Hey Alpha," the little angeloid replied, quickly turning her attention back to the television upon Ikaros' arrival. "What the hell was Tomoki's problem this morning?"

"Oh. Master says it was nothing," Ikaros replied, pushing back a stray bit of her silk pink hair. "He went off into the bath."

Furrowing her brow, she accepted Ikaros' explanation, vague as it was, and continued with her marathon. The screaming worried her a lot, but if Tomoki said he was fine, then she would have to go with it. Reaching to grab a chip, she noticed that she couldn't find the bag. She seemingly couldn't be bothered to turn around and see where they were, so she lined the surface of the round table with her hand. Nothing. She shrugged, clearly too caught up in her soap opera to care, and just felt around some more. Finally, her small hand had found something. Though, it was warm and actually quite soft. Confused, she turned around only to see Astraea, chewing on not only the rest of Nymph's chips, but the bag itself.

"Damn it, Delta!" She yelled ferociously toward the blonde and busty angeloid. "Do you have any common sense, let alone manners!? Those were mine!"

"Finders Keepers!" The Delta angeloid teased childishly, sticking her tongue out at Nymph much like a small child would. A dimwitted smile spread across her face. "Looks like they're _mine_ now!"

"'Finders Keepers,' my ass! I had these before you even got here, you greedy little pest!" Nymph shot back, still furious over the… um… "Tragic" loss of her snacks.

"Whatever," Astraea came out carelessly. "It's not like Ikaros-senpai isn't making breakfast. Besides, could you blame me? I was starving!"

"When _aren't_ you starving, Delta?" Nymph remarked sarcastically, "You're lucky angeloids don't have to worry about weight, otherwise you'd be a blob." Her eyes shifted back toward the television with a hint of attitude.

"You're one to talk," Delta continued, only fueling the argument more, "You eat just as much as I do. The only thing that would be small about you, would still be your boobs!"

Nymph froze in her spot, embarrassed and highly agitated at her comment. She slowly dragged her hands up to her chest. _Flat as a board… she's right,_ Nymph thought as she turned toward her in anger. "WHY YOU LITTLE-"

The door slammed open as Tomoki entered the now lively living room. He barely had any grip on the towel he'd tied around his waist, and his head was dripping wet. Looking to the rowdy UMA's, he spoke loudly. "Will you two idiots shut the hell up!? How hard is it for a guy to have a peaceful bath in his own house?"

"Who you calling an idiot, dummy," Astraea commented, egging him on.

"He's not the one who ate a plastic bag!" Nymph yelled, quickly stepping back into the conversation. And with that, the feud began, and all three of them sat in the center of the living room, bickering mindlessly at each other. All of this, started with a bag of chips… *sighs* I can't even…

Ikaros entered the chaotic room, carrying a tray lined with everyone's plates. The pleasant and inviting scent of breakfast brought the room to a much needed silence as everyone took a seat around the table, except Tomoki, who began to head back to his room.

"I'm going back upstairs for a moment to get dressed." He said, politely motioning Ikaros to set his plate in the kitchen for him so Astraea wouldn't try anything.

Ikaros nodded compliantly, leaning over the table in an attempt to grab his plate. Walking closer to the door, the towel had fallen a tad loose and tripped him, causing him to land directly over Ikaros. The two hit the floor, Tomoki had fallen face first into Ikaros' well-endowed chest. Looking to her master, she opened her mouth as if to ask if he was alright, but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. Instead, the same horrid blush from earlier painted her face once again and a bit of steam had forced an escape from her robot-like ears.

Opening his eyes, Tomoki saw that his head was pressed against his angeloid's breasts. His eyes widened, causing him to jump off of her immediately, bowing in apology. "I'm so very sorry, Ikaros." He grabbed her hand, pulling her up to the ground.

The emotionless angeloid's blush only intensified at the touch of her master's hand. Shaking a tad, she nodded to him, signaling that it was just an accident and he was forgiven. As the door shut behind Tomoki, Ikaros looked to her fellow angeloids. "I… I'm going to step out for a moment." Spreading her wings to their full size, she walked out the door and flew away, the sight of the Sakurai house getting smaller the further she ventured. Upon her exit, Nymph and Astraea exchanged an awkward glance.

"Wanna feed the dummy's food to the chicken?" Astraea suggested as a prank.

"Sure," Nymph replied, shrugging it off. "As long as you take the blame for it."


End file.
